I Own You - Revised
by Kerigan
Summary: (2017 Version) Bakura is attempting to push Ryou into the dark abyss of insanity and all Ryou can do is scream. Kaiba will not stand for this. SxR
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** Hello Everyone! I don't know how many people still use this website but I came across my old childhood account. Since I haven't written in a long time, I wanted to use this story to kind of revisit an old hobby. The original I Own You was written when I was 15! Now, a little over ten years later (=_='), I wanted to give this story another shot. This first chapter is very similar to the original, but the story may not continue in the same way. **This story will also now be rated M for Mature due to the potential mention of abuse, explicit language, sex, torture, violence, and drug usage.**

This story is written purely for fun. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in this fan fiction. Also, any events or characters that appear in this story are purely fictional.

Thank you and enjoy! :]

 ** **I Own You****

 _Revised_

 **By: Kerigan**

Black inky waves crashed along the cold, clouded shores of a once familiar beach. The once radiant and relaxed water sprayed the air like frothy black saliva as it slammed amongst broken rocks. Icy winds howled across the sandy dunes. They came with such fury, Ryou had to stand his ground against the force. His long white locks whipped at his face, causing his normally pale skin to burn with red, irritated patches.

The frozen air slowly began to eat away at his will to stand. Slowly falling to his knees, his fingers dug into the hard sand beneath him. For a split second, he remembered how soft the sand used to be. How it was golden brown and warm from the sun. Now this beach, HIS beach, was a dead soul unable to move on.

The serenity this place had once provided him, now gone. His mind was broken.

A barely audible whiser, Bakura's breath, even more cold then wind around him came to his ears, "Oh Ryou, I found you."

"How can you find what never left?" Ryou softly choked. His brown eyes were now as dim as the cloudy sky. A crackle of thunder broke the air. Tears were nothing compared to his feeling of helplessness. Bakura, his darkness had gone too far, his twin was the one insane!

A hand grabbed Ryou's shoulder with a powerful grip, "You are coming with me."

"No!" Ryou snapped around. One look into his hunter's eyes was all he needed. The same hair, the same face, the same skin, but, not the same eyes. His orbs of hazel blazed like the entrance to Hell, "NO!"

White sand kicked up as his sneakers dug deep into the ground. He pushed away from Bakura with all the energy he could muster. Ryou took off running.

Thunder once again laughed at him but the lightning lit his way, and he didn't stop. The further he ran, the thicker the air felt. Icy rain pelted down from the now almost black skies. Each drop felt like molten iron as it collided onto him.

"I hate you!" he screamed through burning lungs.

 _ _And I to you my little__ _ _H__ _ _ikari.__ _The words floated into his brain so softly._

Changing direction, he ran up a sand dune. His hands helped him claw up through the heavy mud. Once he reached the top, Ryou stopped to catch his breath. The rain drenched his clothes. The fabric was so heavy, his frail legs began to shake under the weight.

 _What comes up, must come down..._ and with a sudden, forceful shove, down he went.

His sopping clothes caught the sand like glue, and his wet flesh soaked up the salty particles. With both legs in the air, he landed firmly on his chest. All the air left him as the ground caught his fall. A grunt escaped his now bloody lips.

Pain, adrenaline, and shock helped his skinny arms lift him up just enough to see Bakura, his Yami, smiling like the Devil. By some magic, the rain parted around them, leaving his assailant bone dry.

"Oh my little Ryou, how clumsy you are." Ryou looked up from his position to see a twisted blade hover so closely to his nose. A small animal like noise escaped his quivering lips.

With all of his remaining strength, he tried to crawl away. His whole being shook with fear. Bakura's smile remained as he followed his wounded prey. Despite the darkness around them, the blade he held glistened with anticipation. "Oh come now Ryou, you aren't even trying to get away..." He gently pressed the blade to Ryou's back.

The sudden sharpness sparked another burst of energy. "Leave me alone!" Ryou screamed, throwing a handful of sand into Bakura's eyes. His Yami howled with surprised pain.

"FUCK!" He spat, his free hand shot up to his face.

Ryou used Bakura's outburst and shot up to his feet. He stood for a second, watching his twin clutch his face before he started running again. Within seconds of departing from his attacker, the rain poured down on him with such ferocity he could no longer see what was in front of him. It didn't matter though, he had to escape. If he didn't get away, his twin was going to kill him.

Suddenly, a weight far greater than his own smashed upon him. Tumbling back onto the sandy ground, fists flew at one another. Strong arms grabbed onto Ryou's arms and pinned him to the ground. Bakura's angry face glared at him as he positioned himself on top of Ryou. The rain continued it's torrential downpour, as if it was trying to drown the helpess Hikari.

As Ryou began to lose the fight, he frantically tried to pull at Bakura's sweater, "No! Get off of me! BAKURA!"

"YOU ARE A FOOL! Did you really think you could get away from me! I OWN YOU!"A slap across his Ryou's cheek crackled through the air. Crimson fluid dripped from his nose. His mouth had already been gashed when he tumbled over the dunes.

If tears could be seen in the rain, they would have been pouring down his face. "No!" His knees tried to smash into Bakura's stomach, but missed. Then involuntarily, his body stopped moving as his eyes grew wide, his lungs seemed to spasm. His body...it was numb. The long, skinny legs that had once been trying to fend off his Yami softly fell back into the sand."B...bakur..a?" With a smirk the man on top of him kissed his forehead then stood up. Ryou couldn't move. Looking down, he tried to scream. Tried to force himself awake from this nightmare! This insanity!

There, in his chest, the twisted dagger of his Yami was buried in his now temperature dropping flesh. "Why?" A coppery taste filled his mouth, richer than when he had busted his lip. The blood could be felt spilling out from the corners of his now grey lips.

Bakura grinned, his pupils now shrinking. White teeth glistened brightly on his monstrous face. His smile grew wider...and wider... until a bone chilling laugh escaped his lungs. His voice, deep and rich, echoed as if it was following him into darkness. Ryou tried to scream. "Bakura..."

Then, like the sudden burst of lightening, the pain shot through him. Ryou was shocked to hear the sound of a blood curdling shriek come from his mangled body. The pain, the darkness, the isolation. Why not scream? Let it all out, no one was there to see. No more rain or dead beaches. Just him falling like pieces of glass from a broken mirror...

"Ryou!" the voice was so far away. An invisible force grabbed onto his dying body. The force of the physical restraints tore his flesh up even more. His body rippled in pain.

"Ryou!"

Snapping up, his mind twisted, his eyes burning from the light, he screamed. Not because of pain or fear, but because he needed to be heard. Someone needed to hear his cries of help. More restraints could be felt. Hands upon hands grabbed at his limbed. "Ryou! You need to wake up!"

"Help me!" Trying to fight the hands didn't help.

"We are going to give you something to make you feel better, Ryou." a woman's voice was heard, she sounded young, familiar. Blurry images began to form in the sudden white light.

"Tea..?" his eyes desperately trying to focus.

"No Ryou, I am Doctor West. You'll feel better in a few seconds."

As she spoke, his body became limp again and he felt his heart sink in exhaustion. Inky blackness began to overcome the light again. He could feel tears streaming down his face, but he couldn't move his arms.

"Someone...please help me." and then it became dark once more.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, the Doctor will see you now in conference room three. Would you like me to lead you there, sir?" a young secretary asked. The blue eyed CEO scanned the white waiting room once more. Even though he had been sitting in this room for more than an hour, he couldn't take in his surroundings. It was as if trying to swallow water while trying to breath. Idiotic and impossible. However, the white waiting room of fake dull flowers and plastic black chairs unsettled him. He wondered how the rest of the place would look like.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

He turned back to her bright emerald eyes. Her blonde hair competed with the phoniness of their surroundings. A white hat made of paper sat on the top of her head with a bright red cross on it.

"No. I can manage." With his firm tone, he walked through a metal door when a buzz was heard. When it closed, he could hear it's metal locks slam together. What a reassuring sound for a place like this.

Walking down the hallway, the smell of medicine and soap filled his nostrils. On the other side of the metal door, the atmosphere changed completely. Pale blue walls with metal doors lined a seeming infinite hallway. Kaiba's black shoes clicked softly on the linoleum floor as he made his way towards the room that had a simple aluminum 3 nailed to it's door.

He had worn a suit today, and even though he owned this institution, he felt very out of place. This whole place made him uneasy, and that is not something he felt often. "Damn it Seto, get a grip." He whispered angrily to himself. With a deep breath through his nose, he opened the door.

Upon entering, an elderly doctor looked up at him with warm eyes. Her office was a quiet room, with another plastic plant in the corner, a coffee table in the middle, two chairs, and that ugly pea soup colored couch. She stood up and extended her arm out for a handshake, "Welcome, Mr. Kaiba, to the best Asylum in Domino."


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own You – Chapter Two**

 ** _Revised_**

 **By: Kerigan**

Metal springs groaned in protest as Ryou rolled onto his side. His hands tucked themselves under the side of his head to soften his stiff pillow. Mentally, he knew he was uncomfortable, but physically the drugs had made him numb. His limbs tingled and his vision remained blurry.

Since being stuck in the asylum for over three years, he had already memorized his surroundings. Here…in this nice, quiet, blue room. Not a bold blue, or dark blue…a powdery soft blue. The color of angel's robes, or so he imagined. He rather liked the color. It was better than white. Anything was better than white. His old room at home used to be white. He didn't like his room that much. Luckily, when he was sane, his friends kept him away from his house as much as possible. They were so good to him. Whatever happened to them?

 _You never had any friends._ Bakura's voice whispered from within his head. The hair on his neck stood up a bit. _No one wants to be friends with a child like you._

Ryou sighed, the air released from his lungs was warm on his skin. His silky white locks fell into his eyes like a blanket of serenity. They hid him from his surroundings. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything to hide him from his mind.

 _Are you listening to me?_

 **Click.**

Ryou looked up towards the rectangular window across the room. His room had no privacy. The wall which faced the hospital's hallway had a rectangular shatterproof window that was big enough for a team of people to watch in on him. Besides the huge window, was a metal framed door.

 **Click.**

Quickly, he sat up on his squeaking bed. The sudden movement caused him to sway backwards a bit. The light above him glowed warmly as he gained his balance. Many times, after the end of torture session, he would wake up and mistaken the soft glow for God. Bakura always threatened to shut off the white comfort in the air... but he never did. If Bakura had shifted the only light he knew into darkness, life would just be…empty. He would be stuck in infinite paranoia.

 _The bogey man is coming for you._

 **Creeeeeak.**

The aluminum door slowly swung open and Ryou pulled the covers up to his face in fright. "Ryou?" Dr. West came in. Her soft features made her so soothing to see, Ryou lowered his shield of fabric. "How are you doing this morning?"

Ryou's chocolate colored irises looked up at the woman. Deep purple circles were painted under his beautiful eyes and his silver hair seemed a tad droopy. His thin, frail body was buried underneath the baggy grey pajamas. With a friendly smile, she closed the door softly. "A guest has come to see you, and I wanted to know if that was okay with you."

His face must have changed because she suddenly smiled. "Well, I'll take that look as a yes. Now let me check to see if the drugs wore off safely." Instantly, she had taken out a tiny flashlight. Her fingers helped Ryou widen his eyes as she examined them. She hummed a familiar tune while she continued her exam.

She thoroughly checked his ears, wrists, heartbeat and blood pressure. Doctor West was very fast, and very experienced. Ryou was used to these checkups. Every time they would have to use sedatives, it was normal to do these.

He cleared his throat. "Who...who is it?" his mouth seemed dry. He could hear his voice sound pathetically weak. Her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him, her mouth formed a smile once more.

"His name is Seto Kaiba from Kaiba Corporations. Do you remember him? He went to the same high school as you."

That name echoed through his ears, and into his mind. Faces of his older friends appeared into his mind – Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristian….and Seto? He remembered Seto's dark chestnut brown hair and his deep blue eyes. For a split second, he could feel a warmth in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. The voice, the being within his soul, suddenly cackled. Bakura laughed so viciously, Ryou shuddered.

 **Click.**

Ryou snapped his head towards the door to see that Dr. West had already left. No! What is she doing? Tell Kaiba to run!

"No, keep everyone away." he grimaced silently. Bakura laughed again.

* * *

Another chapter down! :]

I'm positing these chapters fairly quickly due to my workload. It's crazy, when I was writing the original story I was a freshman/sophomore in high school, having the craziest years of my life.


End file.
